This invention relates to a color liquid crystal display which has color filters and which can display colors, and relates to a method for manufacturing the color liquid crystal display.
Generally, a liquid crystal display has a structure in which transparent electrodes are formed on opposite surfaces of opposed glass substrates so as to constitute a number of pixels and in which a liquid crystal composition is interposed between these electrodes.
When it is intended to provide a color display using such a liquid crystal display, it is well-known to form color filters of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) at locations of corresponding pixels respectively on the glass substrate so that one display element consists of three pixels of R, G, and B.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (PUPA) 60-263122 (263122/85) discloses a color display panel which has achromatic pixels (colorless pixels) such as black or gray in addition to chromatic pixels (color pixels) or red, green and blue.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (PUPA) 56-140324 (140324/81) discloses a method used to form a light shielding layer by laminating red, green and blue color filters on their peripheral areas.
Because the light shielding layer formed by laminating the color filters as shown in the above-mentioned PUPA 56-140324 surrounds each color filter, the thickness of the liquid crystal layer cannot be made thinner than the light shielding layer. In addition, in order to arrange the liquid crystal in such a manner that its thickness can be freely set, it is necessary to laminate a substantially thick transparent material over the color filters.
In addition, the above-mentioned PUPA 60-263122 only discloses achromatic pixels, and does not refer to the filters and the light shielding layer.